HSM and Fan Fic author's cross over
by astrozombie50
Summary: Yeah its an idea i have had for a while and i finally started it. Just read it. If you dont like slash dont read. and LOTS OF PROFANITY AND SEXUAL Refrences!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just because you are mentioned on the character list it does not mean your in the chapter, at least not yet. I just need to have some reference to who is who. This story is also most likely making fun of the clichés I have read and of course the ones from my story "YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE BESIDE ME" Haha Also, I didn't want to use the author's real names because well I don't know isn't that like an invasion of privacy or something? Well I will be using my own name because I don't know. How long will I ramble on? Oh and some of the users well actually one in particular (dragon pants) I'm not exactly sure on your gender so… don't get mad when um well you'll see.**

**Characters:  
HSM Characters as themselves.  
Butterflycutie88- Viola Astrozombie50- Jason (hey that's me)  
Mondler4ever- Olivia Dark Angel Kira- Amber TillThatTime- Monique dragon pants- Alex (hey it could be a guy or girl)  
Ryan.Evans.Is.King- Sebastian**

**Ps/ this story contains a lot of profanity. If your character uses profanity and you don't use it in real life… I apologize. I'm just having way too much fun writing this though.**

**Okay the authors featured in this story are:**

**TillThatTime as Monique, the 'bitch' who is trying to dethrone Sharpay. (I'm sorry if you find your character offensive in anyways. I do not think you're a bitch. Your actually one of my favorite writers on here)  
Butterflycutie88 as Viola the girl who can't take a hint. (I love you soooo much and you know that)  
Astrozombie50 as Jason (that's my real name and I am so screwed if I bring the real Jason from the movie in the story) the school boy slut who will do anything to any guy he finds attractive.**

**Just for the record these people personalities do not reflect on there characters what so ever. Example:**

**TillThatTime: Is not a bitch Butterflycutie88: Isn't naïve or dumb.  
Astrozombie50: Is not a school boy slut, but he does obsess over Zac Efron a little bit. haha**

**This parody is a crossover from real life and life at East High. Well all the clichés at least. Anways this story contains an incredible amount of profanity and sexual innuendo. I hope I do not offend anyone.**

**I haven't thought of a title yet**

**  
Narrator:** It was a normal day at East High. The sun was out, clear blue skies, slight breezes, and well since they are in New Mexico it was fucking hot. Shit I'm sweating my ass off here! Holy crap I need some water. Can't a freaking narrator get a fucking glass of water every once and awhile. I mean come on we're always talking and the least you could do for me is give me a glass of fucking water! What the hell is wrong with you people. I mean come on! I just want some freaking water since I am in this hot fucking desert. And who the hell lives in New Mexico, not to mention in the city that no one can spell.. Albuquerque… Ya I had no choice but to use spell check because it's almost impossible to spell.

_**BAM BAM BAM BAM**_

**Narrator 2:** Sorry about that. He wouldn't shut up. So I shot him. Anyways lets begin this. It was a beautiful day at East High. Here we see Troy and Ryan walking merrily along the halls of East High. A few weeks ago the two had both come out of the closet as a couple. Yet Sharpay and Gabriella didn't seem to take a hint. They didn't care if he was gay… Women can't live with them, can't live without them…

"I love you Troy." Ryan said kissing Troy on the lips.

"I love you too Cindy." Troy said kissing Ryan."

"For the five thousand, six hundred, seventy-second time, my name is Ryan!" He yelled.

"Hi, I'm Troy." Troy said throwing his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh your so lucky your hotness makes up for your intelligence. Clearly I remember being the stupid one considering that I don't know how to say "'Drama Club!' **(Author's Note: Remember in the movie where he couldn't spell it! You know its like at the end before the events… the game, callbacks, and decathlon. Anyways ya sorry for distracting you.)** Anyways lets just walk around the halls of our school and hope that no random chaos will get in our way." Ryan said as he and Troy skipped merrily around the halls, through probably what was the longest passing period ever.

"Can you give me a blowjob?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Uh we've only been going out for like a month why the hell do you think I would do that now and here in the middle of the halls for that matter?" Ryan asked.

"Because its what happens in most stories with sex scenes. See you don't seem to understand the rules Bertha-" Troy said but was interrupted.

"Ryan jackass."

"Yes that's what I said Ryan. Anyways as I was saying in most stories, we do it and first I touch you, then you well, you blow me, then you take it from behind, and it's supposed to be mind blowing."

"Where the hell are getting this from? What stories are you talking about?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Valerie?"

"It's Ryan!"

"Haha I'm kidding, I know your name is really Ryan. I just think you look so cute when your pissed off."

"Grrr." Ryan grunted.

**Narrator 2:** The two just walked merrily down the hall after their pointless conversation Sharpay and Gabriella are seen fighting over Troy and what the hell who are they?

**Not the narrator just the guy who is reading some guys actions you can call me "Some Guy that isn't the narrator" anyways:** A group of kids are seen walking in. A boy and two girls. The boy who did not look gay at all, actually he looked like some want-to-be punk boy even though he is just wearing jeans and a white t-shirt which really doesn't make sense to what I just said and the two girls walking with him wow there fucking fine. One has strawberry blonde hair and is wearing a shirt that says "Viola" on it and a short skirt. The other girl who had dark brown hair was wearing tight jeans and a plain white tank-top. Wow these ladies are fine!

**Narrator 2:** Where the hell did you come from?

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** Wow are you okay?

**Narrator 2: **Yeah, I'm fine.. Why?

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** Did it hurt?

**Narrator 2:** Did what hurt?

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** When you fell from heaven?

**Narrator 2:** …..anyways back to the story…

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sharpay and Gabriella said while letting to of each other's hair.

"I'm Jason" The boy with brown hair said.

"The names Viola." The strawberry blonde girl replied.

"And I'm Monique bitch." The brown haired girl snarled.

Sharpay's mouth just dropped in awe.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I was talking to that gay couple over there, even though I was looking you straight into the eyes. Yes you moron!" Monique said.

"Aw hell no!" Sharpay screamed and went in to slap Monique.

Monique grabbed Shar's hand and flipped her over.

"Ouch…" Sharpay groaned.

"Whose that?" Viola said looking over at Ryan.

"Oh that's Ryan, he's gay." Gabriella said.

"Not when I'm done with him." Viola said.

"Trust me hun, I've tried everything." Gabriella said.

"Wait… don't you like Troy?" Sharpay said from the ground.

"Oh put a sock in it." Gabriella replied.

Viola walked over to Ryan, who was making out with Troy at the time. As Viola walked away, Gabriella kicked Sharpay super hard in the ribs and walked to the bathroom.

"Whose that?" Jason asked pointing at Troy.

"That's Troy…and he's mine jackass." Sharpay said still on the ground.

Monique kicked Sharpay on the head and said, "Will you just shut the fuck up!"

"Yes sir!" Sharpay said quickly.

Monique flipped her hair and grabbed Jason by the arm and led him towards Troy.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked Monique.

"Well apparently me, you, and Viola were paired together, even though we don't know each other and I'm guessing we have to be best friends or something I don't know and I'm going to introduce you to that Troy boy because you were giving him the "_I want you to fuck me right now_" stare. And clearly since your hanging out with two hot girls, neither of which are your girlfriends and are your best friends, yet we all just met each other today, you have to be gay. It's the "_rules_." So hun, lets go introduce you to this boy so he can get in you and you'll be happy."

"Your really graphic." Jason replied back.

"Well it's the character the author gave me. I'm supposed to be 'the bitch' of the story, even though in real life, I'm probably one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet."

"Real life?" Jason asked.

"Let's not get started on that." Monique replied.

"Yes'm.." Jason said.

The two friends walked over to where Troy, Ryan, and Viola were standing. Viola had already introduced herself to the two boys. And Ryan's hand for some reason was down her shirt.

"Hey Viola?" Jason asked.

"What!" She replied irritably.

"Why are you holding his hand down your shirt?" Jason asked.

"None of your damn business." Viola said.

"Um how many fucking times do I have to tell you? I'm gay! I like boys get it? B-O-Y-S." Ryan yelled out to Viola.

"Hi, I'm Troy." He said to Jason holding his hand out.

"I'm Jason." Jason said shaking his hand.

"I want to do you now." Troy said to Jason.

"Took you long enough…" Jason said.

Jason and Troy walk out of the picture and into the janitor's closet. Ryan didn't even notice because he was still trying to convince Viola that he liked boys.

"I love the cock you idiot!" Ryan yelled out once again.

"Oh baby I want to do you now!" Viola said while trying to put her hand down Ryan's pants.

"Honey, gay is when a male likes another male. And sweetheart, you look nothing like a boy, so therefore Ryan won't want you. Trust me hun that brown hair girl said she's tried everything." Monique said to Viola.

"Oh Monique just shut up for once. I'm trying to get my man here!" Viola replied back, but didn't seem to realize that ran had took off his pants and ran away screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STRAIGHT GIRL TRYING TO RAPE ME HERE HELP! AHHHHHHH" Ryan yelled waving his arms frantically in the air.

"God dammint Monique, you made me lose my man!" Viola yelled at Monique and ran for Ryan. "Baby come back!"

"Wow this is one long ass passing period… hmm I'm going to spy on Jason and his lover boy…" Monique said to herself.

Gabriella had just walked out of the bathroom missing all the chaos that had just happened and glanced at Sharpay on the floor.

"Get up!" Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"I like it down here…" Sharpay said.

Gabriella pulls Sharpay up with some random hidden strength.

"It looks like we have competion. Those two girls and that one guy who doesn't look gay, but secretly is gay and probably will end up being harassed and or tortured for his sexuality. Hey it happens all the time in these stories." Sharpay said.

"What stories?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatcha talking about Willis?" Sharpay asked.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Gabriella said.

**Narrator 2:** Will you just get away from me!

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** Oh, but baby I love you!

**Narrator 2:** Shut up we're on! Ahem… lets see oh as we glide through the halls, we see that Monique has found the Janitor's Closet were Troy and Jason reside. Lets take a peek…

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** Gay sex is disgusting.

**Narrator 2:** Well you do know that the author of this story is gay right?

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** Yeah so…

**Narrator 2:** So you should have expected some slash here you moron.

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** What the fuck is slash?

**Narrator 2:** Just leave… you disgust me.

Monique walked to the janitor's closet and peeked through the keyhole, even though in most keyholes, you can't see through them, but coincidently you could see through this one.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Monique asked herself peeking through the keyhole, "I think I will narrate this aloud so everyone won't hear me, even though I am saying what they are doing in the closet out loud so people probably could hear me. God I talk to myself a lot."

After Monique watches the two boys in the Janitor's closet. She see's Jason head bobbing up and down and hears Troy uncontrolable moans. After done peeking through the see through keyhole, Monique walks away.

Twenty seconds later after being in the Janitor's Closet, Jason comes out wiping his mouth and Troy comes out behind him zipping up his pants and kisses Jason on the cheek.

"Ryan would have never done that for me. So where you from Jason?" Troy asked.

"I don't know… I was just randomly here this morning with Monique and Viola the two random girls I don't know, who are supposed to be my best friends that everyone takes them for my hoes because they are so hot and arent my girlfriends,which automatically makes megay because the rules state that a gay whose best friendswithhot girls must be gay, andI don't look gay. So I'm breaking stereotypical boundries." Jason replied.

"Well, your bj's are mind blowing!" Troy said.

"Aww thanks." Jason said as he blushed.

"Hmm maybe I should keep you on the down low from Ryan." Troy said.

"Ya think? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"Hey I got another boner coming along, you wanna go again?" Troy asked.

"Why can't you love me!" Jason screamed then replied back, "Okay I'm game lets go, only this time can you give me a little more room."

"Okay." Troy said grabbing Jason's arm as they ran to the janitor's closet.

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** That was disgusting. Anyways… he where's narrator 2? Oh well… Across the hall we see Gabriella and Sharpay devising a plan to get rid of the two new hottest girls in school. We also see Ryan still running away from Viola and Viola still chasing him. Oh and there's Monique getting ready to beat down Sharpay…

"Oh shit here she comes!" Sharpay shrieked staring at Monique.

"Oh don't be such a girl!" Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"Oh guess whose back?" Monique said.

_RING RING RING_

**Narrator 2: **Okay… guys don't tell 'Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator' where I'm at. Anyways lets see here the bell just rang. Wow that was one long ass passing period. And school just started.

**Just Some Guy that isn't the narrator:** Baby where are you!

**Narrator 2:** Shit! Sorry guys, gotta go!

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**Author's Note:**

**I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys had fun reading it. I will apologize now for anyone that I offend in this chapter. I want to give a huge thanks to TillThatTime and Butterflycutie88 for letting me use them in my story. I hope I didn't offend you ladies. Hey I made you the hottest girls in school! That's always a good thing. I hope you guys enjoy this and once again I have to apologize to anyone I offend in this story.**


	2. Still No title

**Author's Note:**

Once again, I apologize for anyone who gets offended blah blah blah. I'm so tired right now. I' m yawning like a crazy mofo. Haha. Anyways, here's the character list.

Characters:  
**HSM Characters** as themselves.  
**Butterflycutie88**- Viola Astrozombie50- Jason (hey that's me)  
**Mondler4ever**- Olivia Dark Angel Kira- Amber TillThatTime- Monique dragon pants- Alex (it's a girl)  
**Ryan.Evans.Is.King**- Sebastian

**Still no title yet…**

**Narrator 3:** The last narrator and that one creepy guy have been fired. Probably because the author just wants to focus on the actual parody. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be back someday. The first period bell rang, and an hour has gone by. The next bell rings. (A/N: these stories are going to take place during passing periods.) Uh oh… who the hell are those kids? Why are we getting all these new kids at East High? Especially at a different time? Why weren't they here this morning? Well lets see here there's two of them…there's a boy with dirty blonde hair in jeans and a pink polo shirt with his collar up… he's accompanied by a gorgeous African-american girl with dark brown hair to her shoulders. Wow that is one fine lady. I think Sharpay, Monique, Viola, and Gabriella might have some competition….again. The guy with the collar and the gorgeous young lady wearing a short black skirt, heels, and a mini-tee start walking towards Gabriella, Monique, and Sharpay. Where the hell is the music coming from?

(_Come on Over by Christina Aguilera starts playing randomly somewhere_)

"Where the hell is the music coming from?" Gabriella asked aloud.

"I fucking hate this song. Christina Aguilera is such a whore!" Monique said to Gabriella, while putting Sharpay into a headlock.

"Will you just not touch me!" Sharpay yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" Monique yelled back punching Sharpay in the head.

The guy and the girl finally walk up to the threesome of girls and the music suddenly stops.

"Is there a radio on you or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh no way honey, you just don't ask Olivia questions. Show some respect bitch!" The boy said.

"Calm down Sebastian." The dark skin toned girl said in a calm voice.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sharpay and Monique both laughed. Then Monique says, "Your name is really Sebastian? Oh wow that's hilarious!"

Gabriella pulled her hand out towards the dark skin toned girl an said, "Hello, I'm Gabriella."

The other girl shakes Gab's hand and says with a cute smile, "I'm Olivia."

Troy, Ryan, Jason, and Viola (who is walking quietly behind Ryan trying to jump on him) walk towards the group.

"Ryan! Behind you!" Sharpay yelled at her brother.

"Oh shit not again…" Ryan said running towards the boys bathroom.

Ryan was now out of site and Viola just decided to give up for now.

"He is gay! How do you not understand that?" Sharpay said to Viola.

"So what, he's just so damn hot. I want him." Viola replied back.

Everyone else just laughed.

"Psh that blonde boy is cute, but I'm cuter." Sebastian said.

Viola's jaw just dropped. And everyone was silent.

(_Crickets start to churp_)

"Okay… so what about those Raiders?" Jason said.

"You know, I really don't like basket ball all that much." Sebastian said.

"It's football." Troy said.

"Hmm your cute. But once again, not as cute as me. But I want you either way." Sebastian said to Troy.

"Uhh sorry kid, but I'm taken by two guys thank you very much." Troy said.

"Uh Troy? I'm a girl." Gabriella said.

"I'm gay! God how many times do I have to tell you people!" Troy says aloud.

Gabriella and Sharpay just frowned.

"I think they got it." Jason said.

"Well it took them long enough. I mean come on! I have to be gay, it's like an unwritten rule! It's cliché and it's all the stories!"

"What stories?" Jason and Monique ask at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy replies back.

"I dunno." Jason said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Viola asked.

"Um hun, you don't even need to ask. Go ahead do what you have to do." Monique said.

Viola ran to the bathroom. Ryan poked his head out of the boys and saw that Viola was gone. He ran towards Troy and Jason.

"I like your hat." Jason said to Ryan.

"My hat!" Ryan yelled back.

"Jeez it was just a compliment. It really accommodates those big blue eyes of yours." Jason said.

Ryan just blushed. The three boys just stared at each other. Jason staring at Ryan, who was staring at Troy, who was staring at Jason. Then Jason stared at Troy, who was staring at Ryan, who was staring at Jason. Then again Ryan staring at Jason, Jason staring at Troy, and Troy staring at Ryan.

"My head hurts from all this staring and I'm getting confused, but you both are really hot." Jason said.

"I agree, except you and Troy." Ryan said.

"Me too, only except Ryan and Jason." Troy replied.

"I hate three way conversations! Why can't it just be unorganized and confusing like it was earlier!" Monique yelled.

"Wait, why isn't anyone staring at me? I'm gay too!" Sebastian cried out.

"Sorry hun, but no one likes people who 'pop da colla' anyways pink is so last year." Monique said.

"Fuck you bitch." Sebastian said back.

"Sorry, I prefer straight boys." Monique said.

"Ughhhh you no good son of a-" Sebastian started.

"Sebastian. Calm down or else I will abandon you." Olivia said calmly.

"Your cute Olivia." Gabriella said.

"Um okay. Thanks I guess…" Olivia said.

Olivia whispered to Sharpay (who still was in a headlock at the time), "Is she gay?"

"I would answer that, but as you can see, Ms. Bitch of the Year here won't let me go." Sharpay said coldly.

As Sharpay said that, Monique threw her on the floor and punch Sebastian in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Sebastian screamed in pain and then yelled back, " You did not just do that! Oh it's on girlfriend, it's on like Pooh bear on honey!"

Everyone gasped.

"Talk to the hand." Monique said putting her hand in Sebastian's face.

Everyone gasped again.

Sebastian just pouted and went up the threesome of boys.

He looks at Jason and said, "Uh you don't look gay so therefore you cannot be with these fine looking men, so I will gladly take your place."

"Um, I'm the guy that doesn't look gay, but I have two best friends who are both hot females and I'm a guy that has two girl best friends, therefore since I am a guy and am best friends with two girls I just met today randomly automatically makes me gay. It's the rules." Jason said. "Oh and you can't take my place. Apparently once you have had Troy Bolton in your mouth and you know what I mean, you cannot be replace in his eyes. He only needs two boy toys anyways."

Viola walked out of the bathroom and saw Sebastian. Her eyes lit up. She walked up to him completely ignoring Ryan, even though he was hiding between Jason and Troy. She walks around him and was observing him as she walked around.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm well I need a new gay best friend since my other one stole Ryan away from me!" She yelled towards Jason.

"Umm I haven't said anything to Ryan. And he's gay remember?" Jason said.

"Too late, you've been replaced. Come on Sebastian, your coming with me!" She said grabbing his arm leading him away.

"Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa help!" He cried out.

**Narrator 3**: Olivia just rolled her eyes. She walked up towards Monique who was standing next to Jason who was standing next to Troy, who was in front of Ryan, who was behind Troy, across from Troy was Gabriella, who was standing next to Sharpay, who was next to Monique, who was standing next to oh fuck I just confused myself.

**Just some guy who isn't the narrator**: Who the hell is this!

**Narrator 2**: I would like you to meet my husband.

**Just some guy who isn't the narrator**: Baby I thought we had something…

**Narrator 2**: The only thing we had was me running away from you!

**Narrator 3**: Will you to just shut up!

"Well it seems that Viola has just walked out of your crew. May I join?" Olivia asked.

"Of course! I like you!" Monique said.

"Yeah it'll be great, because I don't know you either!" Jason said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I need a female best friend since I'm a guy that no one would take for gay since I am the captain of the basketball team and that would automatically make me gay, but in stories I'm gay with the drama boy who is presumed gay because, well its Ryan Evans. And well since we would be the most unexpected couple considering we are the two guys in the whole, lets just call it a movie, that stick out. So really what I am saying is where's my female best friend?" Troy said confusing everyone.

"Well I have no idea what you just said, but I will be your female best friend. Under one condition." Gabriella said.

"And that is…?" Troy said.

"Only if I get to see you naked on a daily basis." Gabriella said.

"How about 5 days a week." Troy said.

"I'll take it." Gabriella said.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a gay best friend?" Sharpay whined.

Monique rolled her eyes and Ryan cleared his throat trying to get his sister to remember him, but Sharpay didn't seem to get it.

"Your brother you fucking idiot!" Monique yelled.

"Oh yeah. Haha I forgot." Shapay said.

**Narrator 2**: Every girl there linked arms with their new gay best friend and walked to the next class even though the bell hadn't rung yet.

_**RING RING RING**_

**Narrator 2:** Oh there it goes.

**Just some guy who isn't the narrator**: I'm changing my name to "**Flamer**"

**Narrator 3:** Why?

**Flamer**: Because this story is fucking stupid and pointless. The author needs to get a fucking life and then die. And gay people should all go on a boat so I could shoot them.

**Narrator 2**: You do know that the narrator can kill you right? I mean he can make you go through the most excruciating death ever.

**Flamer**:…

**Narrator 3**: I think he should make you burn and drown alive at the same exact time.

**Narrator 2**: and cut his balls and penis off too.

**Flamer:** Stop giving him ideas!

**_(End of Chapter 2)_**

I know this is probably the most pointless story you'll ever read. But I love this. These characters do not reflect on the author's personalities. I'm just bored and well anyways I apologize if I offended anyone. I want to thank the following author's

**Butterflycutie88**- I know I made you a bad guy but I needed a plot twist you rock though!

**TillThatTime**- Your not a bitch, but I wont lie, I love your character!

**Mondler4ever**- I know you didn't have much of a part, but you will. I promise

**Ryan.Evans.Is.King**- Ya I know your probably going to kill me for making your character the way I did but I was bored. And I know your nothing like your character… well except the collar poping thing. But your awesome.

And the next authors that will be featured in the next chapter hopefully are:

**Dark Angel Kira**- Amber

**dragon pants**- formerly Alex (it's a girl!), but now Ivon.

**Braids21**- as Kia.

Haha I don't know if you noticed, but I tried to use names from "She's the Man" Anyways I hope you guys like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Not every character will be in a chapter. I can only include so many people. If you were in a previous chapter, it doesn't mean your in this one. I'm sorry it's just kind of hard you know? Don't worry you'll be in it though. And not everyone on the character list is in this chapter. 

Characters:  
**HSM Characters** as themselves.  
**Butterflycutie88**- Viola

**Astrozombie50**- Jason (hey that's me)  
**Mondler4ever**- Olivia

**Dark Angel Kira**- Amber

**TillThatTime**- Monique

**dragon pants**- Alexia

**Ryan.Evans.Is.King**- Sebastian

**Braids21**-? (no name yet)  
**Mordechaimalachai**-? (no name yet)  
**FallingWithGrace**-? (no name yet)

**_East High Battles (Yes a title!)_**

**Narrator 3**: Everyone was happy. Every female got there gay best friend. Oh shit… here they come… ugh

**Narrator 2**: Will you just take a hint?

**Flamer**: Baby we belong together.

**Narrator 2**: I'm a happily married woman.

**Flamer**: That's never stopped me before.

**Narrator 3:** Will you two just shut your fucking traps! The bell is about to ring and if we miss anything to narrate I will kick both of your asses. Now shut it!

**Narrator 2 and Flamer**: Yes sir…

_RING…_

"We need to come up with a plan to bring them down." Sebastian said to Viola.

"I know, how will I ever win the heart of my man Ryan, when Troy and Jason are all over him."

"Exactly… you do know he's gay right?"

"That's not going to stop me. Maybe you should focus on what you want instead of focusing on my needs."

"True, Troy Bolton. I am indeed better looking than him, but hey he makes me look even cuter." Sebastian said popping his collar.  
Narrator 2: Monique, Jason, Troy, Ryan, Olivia, Gabriella, and Sharpay walk out of the classroom. Why the hell do they happen to have the same class together? That's a little suspicious.

**Narrator 3**: Shh they're about to talk…

**Flamer**: Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, she's the one named sailor moon…

**Narrator 2 and 3**:….

Sharpay walked towards Monique and said, "Hey, lets call a truce okay?"

Monique smiled and nodded. Sharpay smiled back and walked away having her back faced to Monique. At that instant, Monique grabbed Sharpay's hair and threw her into a locker. Everyone just laughed.

"You guys are assholes." Sharpay said from inside the locker.

"Whose that?" Jason asked.

"Who?" Troy said.

"That girl over there, the asian one. You know the one wearing a gray blazer, with the tight gray skirt to her knees, and black heels?"

"Oh, that's Alexia." Ryan said.

"Yeah, she's probably going to end up being our valid Victorian.

"Not as long as I'm around!" Gabriella yelled.

Narrator 3: The pretty Asian girl started to our newly found group of friends.

"Why the hell are you all staring at me?" Alexia asked.

"Egg rolls suck!" Gabriella yelled to Alexia.

"Am I supposed to find that offensive? Lets just get this straight, just because I am indeed asian does not mean I like egg rolls and second of all I am so going to be valid Victorian its not even going to be funny. I know why that's the reason for you not liking me." Alexia said to Gabriella.

"Um.. Uh.. You smell like rotten rice!" Gabriella said back not noticing her group of friends just walking away.

Alexia also walked away leaving Gabriella alone.

"Yeah how do you like that … wait where'd she go… where'd everyone go?" Gabriella asked herself.

She started to sing "Fairytale."

"Fucking moron…" Alexia said aloud and started heading towards the debate room.

"So did you guys buy the new Hannah Montana compact disc?" Ryan said.

"Why don't you just say cd?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know… because I wanted to sound somewhat intelligent." He replied back.

"God, I'm bored when Sharpay isn't around." Monique said.

"You like want to kill her every time your around her." Jason said.

Monique smiled and sighed, then said, " Yeah, I know. What can I say, I miss the little booger."

"Oh shit, incoming." Ryan said.

"Who are they?" Olivia asked.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. Chad for some reason likes to torture me, yet Troy stays his best friend." Ryan said.

"Why does Chad torture you?" Jason asked.

"Because its what happens in all the stories and because I'm gay." Ryan replied back.

"What stories?" Olivia and Monique asked.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Stories? Where'd that come from?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno." Monique replied back.

"Well well well look who it is 'gay little Ryan Evans.' You look gayer than usual." Chad said to Ryan.

"Hey that's not very nice Chad." Olivia said.

"Wow your fine!" Chad said to Olivia, leaving Taylor with a look of disgust.

"He's my man bitch! So back off." Taylor said to Olivia.

"Ladies ladies ladies there's enough for the Chad-train to go around." Chad said.

"Um no thanks.… I take the bus myself…" Olivia said.

Jason kissed Troy in front of Chad wondering what he would say.

"Hey kid that's gay, but doesn't really look gay, but really is gay because you are best friends with two hot girls that your not going out with, but there your best friends which automatically makes you gay?" Chad said to Jason.

"Why does everyone always say that?" Jason asked himself.

Troy just shrugged.

"Ryan watch out!" Monique yelled.

Ryan then jumped up super high and Viola just crashed into the row of lockers.

"Shit…" Viola said under her breath.

"Jason!" Ryan yelled pushing him out of the way.

Jason crashed into the floor with Ryan on top of him.

"I could get used to this…" Jason said.

Ryan just smiled back and gave Jason a small peck on the lips.

Troy got on the floor next to the three boys and said, "Don't you forget about me."

The three boys just randomly started kissing each other. And no one noticed that Sebastian was on top of Viola (since he tried to tackle Jason to the ground.)

"Ouch.." Sebastian said aloud.

"What the hell is your problem… and why is your collar still up?" Monique asked.

"I always get what I want!" Sebastian yelled.

Viola just stuck her tongue our and waved a fist at them, then she ran into the janitor's closet, instantly disappearing into the mop heads.

Sebastian just jumped up and down, then ran in circles singing Jojo's song "get out."

"Ugh I hate that song!" Olivia groaned.

Olivia and Monique just walked away leaving Chad, Taylor, Troy, Ryan, Jason, Sebastian, and whoever else was there.

"Maybe we should get Jason at least." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I think we should, but he seems… busy." Monique replied back winking.

"In the middle of the damn hallway?"

"Well it's Jason, he's labeled as the school boy slut." Monique said.

"You're a bitch you know that?" Olivia said to Monique.

"Yeah, I know… hey what happened to Gabriella?" Monique asked.

"She walked out of class with us didn't she?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, but we never heard from her at, all this time."

"Oh my God! Look!" Olivia said to Monique and pointed towards Gabriella.

Gabriella was making out with Alexia. But Alexia broke away from the kiss and yelled,

"I'm not a lesbian sicko! Someone help me!"

Alexia started to run in circles, but she fell every two seconds because she was incapable of running in heels.

Gabriella was just chasing her in the circles trying to kiss her.

"I must devise a plan to get out of this." Alexia said thinking to herself, "I got it!"

Alexia ran out of the circle and Gabriella was still running in a circle not noticing that Alexia had broke free.

"Wow, I would have never thought of that." Monique said aloud.

"Hey Alexia! Come join us to our next class that we probably and coincidently have together!" Olivia yelled.

Alexia walked over to the trio of girls and they started talking about some new random website where you could write stories about your favorite movies, but have your own plot and characters in it.

"Fanficiton huh?" Alexia said.

"Yeah it sounds weird doesn't it?" Olivia asked aloud.

"Who the hell would waster their time doing that shit?" Monique said.

**End**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Although this chapter may have been a little bit crappy. I'm sorry, but it will continue on despite the crappiness.**

**Once again, I apologize for anyone who was offended and blah blah blah.**


End file.
